


the auror academy

by Evax3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a lot of swearing, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry lives in Grimmauld place, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, draco and pansy share a flat, except Hermione, mostly everyone is in Auror training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/pseuds/Evax3
Summary: Even during their school days, Harry and Ron knew that they wanted to become Aurors. To their surprise, Malfoy did so too.What happens when Harry realizes they have more in common than it first seems?They fall in love of course, but could that be enough?





	1. Prolog

"Can you believe that we are in fact _too early_ for a school lesson?" Ron yawned, not even trying to hide it behind his hand. "Hermione'd be so proud of us."

Harry smiled. Ron was right though, they never had been that eager about learning something. Maybe it was because they’ve waited so damn long for this to happen. A year and a half, to be exact.

After Harry had knocked Voldermorts lights out, he had no desire to rush to the next task. At that time, he just wanted to do nothing. Really just nothing. I didn’t take much for him to recognize that doing nothing could be pretty boring. But then it was too late. The new training year had already begun and not even for the Chosen One an exception was made.

After Hermione was back in Hogwarts, Ron had also noticed that having a day off was only fun, if you actually had something else to do that's a lot less enjoyable. They tried to make the best of their situation, played a lot of Qudditch and bucked up the house at Grimmauld Place.

Nevertheless, Harry was rarely as relieved as he was two months ago, when the letter with their official invitation on the examination for Auror training had finally arrived. Motivated as they were, they passed the exams with flying colours.

So, right now, they were sitting in a large auditorium with a bunch of other people waiting for their first instructions on their apprenticeship. Some of the others Harry had met briefly at Hogwarts but most of them were just strangers. He scanned the crowd, as a young man with sandy hair and a big frown on his face came up to them.

"You won't believe who's standing outside this door," Seamus said plunking down into the free chair next to Ron.

"If it’s not the trolly witch with some of these pumpkin Pasties, I am not interested," Ron replied, yawning again.

"It is Draco fucking Malfoy."

"You got to be kidding!" Suddenly Ron was wide awake. He looked back from Harry to Seamus desperate for one of them to break the joke. Neither did him the favour.

The next moment the big door opened and no one less than Pansy Parkinson came in, followed by Blaise Zabini and finally Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, bloody hell this can’t be true!" Ron turned his head back to Harry. "Didn't Umbridge say, that wizards with a criminal record cannot become an Auror?"

"Apparently he doesn’t have one," Harry croaked, his throat suddenly terribly dry.

"What?!"

"He can’t be here if he has one, can he?" Seamus seemed a bit confused himself, his eyes still on the group at the door.

"But he had to go back to Hogwarts as a condition after his trial, right?" Ron still couldn’t accept the fact. "And what's he even wearing? Is that a hoodie?"

"Maybe Malfoy went to Hogwarts freely," Harry said quietly. But as if he had heard his name, Malfoy turned his head in their direction and then his eyes caught Harry.

 

_Two minutes earlier_

"Okay, guys, pay attention. We're going in there now, our heads up high. We have every right to be here like the others. We worked hard for it and we deserve it. Besides, there is nothing more to show that we're serious to help fighting the dark arts, then joining the bloody Aurors."

She stood in front of them with her hands on her hips and a determined expression on her face. Only the slight trembling of Pansy’s lips gave away her anxiety.

"They'll tear us to pieces," Blaise snarled, his gaze still fixed on the locked door.

"And thank _you_ for your optimism, Blaize."

Draco knew better than to interrupt their argument. He had buried his hands deep in his sweater and when he didn’t answer as Pansy gave him a questioning look, she turned on her heels and entered the hall.

"Get ready for the snake pit," Blaize said, clapping him on the shoulder and following her.

Draco took a deep breath and set himself in motion as well. "Great that we have quite some experience."

The room was barely filled. On several spots, small groups of people sat together, all now staring at the door they had just came through.

"With our heads up high," Pansy whispered but did not budge.

Draco's eyes continued to fly over the crowd and eventually got caught by three young men, one of them with wild black hair, now tied back in a bun at the back of his neck and a pair of unmistakable round glasses. Of course, Potter was going to be an Auror.

"Awesome," Blaize hissed as he followed Draco's gaze.

Weasley's face was as red as his hair and Finnigan next to him didn't seem too happy either about the sight of them. Potter, however, just seemed speechless. Draco had to force himself to avert his eyes.

"Come on, there's plenty of room in the back."

As they walked up the narrow stairs, Draco felt all eyes remaining on them. How could they even thought that it’d be any different here than back at Hogwarts?

Blaise's mother was currently on trial for injuring a dozen Aurors, as they had tried to inspect her house. Pansy had been the one who had wanted to deliver Potter to the Dark Lord. And he himself. Well, the list of Draco’s offences during the war was longer than most Christmas wish lists. A look over his shoulder showed him that Potter was still staring at them. Not outraged like Weasley, but intense and pervasive. Draco had to look away and pulled his hood over his head. Just fuck _heads up high_.

Shortly after they had taken their seats another man entered the room and took his place at the podium. It was Gawain Robards the Head of the Auror Department, which meant the lesson would finally begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first day on the Auror training program. All of you have passed the previous tests with bravura and are therefore excellently suited for this education."

"Excellently, my ass," Ron muttered and clicked with his tongue.

"You now have three years of training ahead of you, divided into nine months of basic training, fifteen months of special training in your chosen areas and a supervised field mission at the end. After these three years you lot will all be fully qualified Aurors."

Here and there you could hear cheerful calls and a few whistles.

"During your upcoming basic training you will have a tight schedule including two hours of daily sports, where we will amplify condition and muscle build up, as well as improving your skills in close combat."

"In addition, there are teaching units in Stealth and Tracking, Concealment and Disguise and a unit of potions focusing on poisons and antidots."

Harry and Ron both moaned.

"You will also be trained in orientation in the open field, with special attention on identifying traces of dark magic. Plus, you have a theoretical unit on magical law and also a first-aid training course."

"Excuse me, sir," said a brown-haired young man in the front row. "But are you sure that all this is only covered in basic training? Doesn’t it seem a bit much?"

"You're right," Robards replied and grinned slightly. "It's a hell of a lot and only the very best of you will make it."

"I know that all of you are very excited, ready to join the game. But if you look around, you'll see a lot of faces that won't reach the finish line. Half of you will crack under the pressure, ask to leave or die on the open field. But how well you play, is right up to you."

He spread out his arms as if to embrace them all and smiled. "Welcome to the Very Best British Auror Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck happened to your hand?"

"Pany, you swear like a muggle again, and it's nothing, really," he grumbled but then unwillingly, he showed her his wrists. They were slightly reddened. He hadn't bothered to heal them. Some wounds could be carried with pride.

Draco flinched slightly, when he felt Pansy's magic running through his veins, and yet his hand immediately felt better.

"So, what happened?" Blaise asked with a frown, and Draco sighed.

"He didn't want to sell me the medicine for my mother. He said it was only for people who _deserved_ to get well. I just couldn't help myself."

No reply followed. Both way too familiar with a situation like this.

"Maybe within the next hour you might relieve some tension," Blaise said and gave Draco a little smile. "As I have heard, the new teacher is quite a tough cookie."

"So, here comes somebody else to take down the tension," Pansy blurred and pinched Draco in the side.

And he didn't have to turn his head to know who had entered the room.

After Robards' odd speech from the previous day, Harry and Ron were slightly unsettled, when they arrived at the Auror training centre. They scanned the crowed, recognized Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson, standing close together in one corner of the entrance hall.

"Fuck, I almost forgot about them," Ron snorted, pointing his head at their direction.

Harry, on the other hand, forced himself not to look, just bent over to tie his sneakers. "Better we focus on today's training." 

According to their schedule, they'd start with a sports unit, but that being the only information they had.

Harry saw most people around him looking at each other with confusion in their eyes, some shrugging their shoulders and asking their neighbours about more details.

Giving in to the urge for only one second, Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy. Something about him seemed to be different and the fact that he couldn’t place it, made him somewhat edgy.

"You're doing it again."

"Huh?"

"You’re doing the _Malfoy_ thing again," Ron said and bumped him against the shoulder. "You have that look on your face, just like back in sixth year."

"Bullshit." Harry shook his head and shoved Ron aside. 

Some minutes passed as Seamus joined them as well, bouncing from one foot to another. "Do you think we'll start right off with offensive magic?"

"No way. The plan said sports unit," Ron disagreed and Seamus frowned.

"Can't we do both?"

Harry grinned, as the door next to them opened, and Robards entered the room, together with another guy, big and bald.

"Good morning everybody. Nice to see, we’re in full number. This is Major O'Sullivan, he's leading today's training session."

Harry sized the man up, as he pulled a whistle out of his jacket and a shrill sound rang through the hall.

"Stand still!"

The mood changed instantly. Robards nodded, raised one hand and disappeared while O'Sullivan began pacing up and down in front of them.

"My name is Major O'Sullivan and I am your new commander for the athletic training program. I have served in both the British Army and the Auror Special Forces. You will benefit from these experiences and be trained faster, harder and better, than any unit before you. I expect full commitment and no objections, is that clear?"

No one dared to answer.

"When I ask you a question, you answer with _Yes Sir_ !" O'Sullivan yelled. "So once again, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

Ron crossed over to Harry, for him to see the corners of his mouth twitching.

Harry, however, had the impression, they'd lose the fun faster than they'd like to. And he was bloody right about that.

Less than five minutes later, they all had a port key in their hands and were transported to a place outside London, where today’s training programme was held.

After Harry's stomach had calmed down, he noticed, to his dismay, that it rained.

"Oh, dammit," he heard Parkinson cursing and grinned, as he saw, that she'd just turned up in a big brown puddle.

"Do you have a problem, Cadet Parkinson?" O'Sullivan bawled and Pansy was right back in a position of attention.

"No Sir. Sorry Sir!"

"Cadets, right there, down this path, is Okehampton Camp, an army training camp used by a variety of military units. About three miles in that direction," O'Sullivan pointed his arm south, towards one of the surrounding mountains, "is High Willhays, the highest point of Dartmoor. Today’s challenge will be to run to the peak and back down here in less than an hour. Get ready!"

But actually, there was no time to get ready at all. Without letting a second pass, O'Sullivan turned on his heel and sprinted off.

They set themselves in motion just after him and started their march, albeit somewhat clumsy.

Harry could see Malfoy's blonde hair right at the front, an annoying sting in his chest all of a sudden. Of course, Malfoy had to show off at first opportunity. Harry pulled his hood over his head, although his clothes were already soaked, and moved up a gear.

The road was uneven and muddy and after a few steps, the first ones started to stumble.

"Don't help up!" O'Sullivan yelled at them. "There is no interruption!”

"And I thought mum was bad," Ron gasped next to Harry, his red hair already sticking to his forehead.

Harry smirked, but did not detach his gaze from the blond hair in front of him. It was, like he was back at Hogwarts, racing across the Quidditch pitch, desperate to catch the snitch before Malfoy. They'd always been in competition and this march was no exception. Although Harry's lungs were already burning, he accelerated his steps and left Ron behind.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll catch up with you in a minute," Ron called after him, but his hard panting suggested something different.

Harry overtook Malfoy and had to pull himself together not to give him a cocky smile.

Feeling, like he'd left him way behind, he slowed down. Knowing that they still had a long way to go, he would certainly not be able to keep up at this pace. With his sleeve he wiped the rain and sweat off his forehead, when he sensed something lightly missing his shoulder. Malfoy had caught up with him.

"You still have 10 minutes to reach the top of the mountain!" O'Sullivan screamed, close behind and then passed him as well.

When they finally reached the peak, O'Sullivan was already standing there with a stopwatch in his hand.

"Hurry up! It's got to go a lot faster. Keep going. Keep going!"

Without stopping, Harry ran around him and then down the hill again. He was still close to Mafoy's heels, but the blonde was yet one step ahead. Harry gritted his teeth and ran even faster. The mud splashed at every step he made, so Malfoy heard him coming. For a tiny moment he turned his head, but when he saw Harry his gaze hardened.

It didn’t take long for them to ran down the mountain. Obsessed and now only focused on their own competition, the rest of their group long forgotten.

Harry gasped so hard, the sound even louder as the rain around them, when he finally spotted the camp.

Using the last of his strength, he started sprinting, but Malfoy did the same.

With hard stitches, they made it to the imaginary finish line, and collapsed on the ground just right after.

And were still lying there, when the rest of the group arrived as well.

Harry heard Parkinson say something to Malfoy, as she helped him on his feet. So, Harry didn't even have the strength to turn his head. His heart was beating violently against his chest, adrenaline still rushing through his body.

For a long time, he hadn't felt so much alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of this chapter is inspired by the first episode of [Band of Brothers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH06LWZs-Ys)


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Ron was right though, maybe Harry did the _Malfoy_ thing again.

At first, he hadn't really noticed it himself. He simply kept his eye on Malfoy more often. And why not? Even if Malfoy had already undergone a certain change during the war, it was a bit odd, that this former Slytherin of all people, was now about to fight back dark wizards. Harry had convinced himself that he was only acting for the common good. The, in hindsight, pretty embarrassing race during their first training session, brushed aside. He knew it was only a matter of time, before Malfoy’s patience would snap.

He denied himself the biting comments, which had come so easily over his lips back at Hogwarts. His looks, however, spoke a different language. Every time he caught Harry watching him, Harry saw the rage flashing in his eyes. Quite obvious, which words Malfoy'd like to throw at his head. But he remained quiet.

A month of training had passed and still the rest of the group had not come to terms with the fact, that the three Slytherins were now part of their team. Biting remarks being the most harmless.

During their DADA training there'd been several times, Harry had seen curses fired at their direction and had always been surprised, when Malfoy had parried them off, without batting an eyelid. It was at the same time both impressive and disturbing.

And just as ambitious as he was during their magical lessons, he was with everything else.

During their muscle build-up he did so many push-ups, that Harry'd hardly came along. In potions, he was always the first to give in his results, and in their first aid class, his dummy always stood back on his feet, before Harry's even started breathing again. Cos yes, although they didn't show it so openly anymore, he and Malfoy were still in competition.

Unfortunately, much to the dismay of his very best friend.

"You should see them suck up to all the teachers, it's just like we were back at Hogwarts," Ron complained, when they sat at the breakfast table this morning.

Hermione though, looked up from her daily prophet and raised her eyes at Harry. "And what do _you_ think?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about Malfoy and his friends becoming Aurors?"

Harry had to think about it for a second, but came to the conclusion that apart from his previous history, nobody seemed more eager about the job than Malfoy. 

"Actually, I think they're pretty well suited."

With that, Ron spat his tea at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"Come on, they're by far the best in the class and also have some expertise that most of us can only imagine."

"Yes, how to kiss dark lords’ asses."

Hermione looked at him angrily. "Like you never made a mistake before, Ronald Weasley."

Harry knew only too well what she was alluding to and it were moments like this, when he wished for living on his own again.

After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry had gone back to Grimmauld Place, while Ron and Hermione had moved back into the Borrow. But after Hermione had went back to Hogwarts, and without the opportunity to seek comfort from her, Ron couldn't stand his mother much longer.

For Harry, this had been no problem. He had nothing to do anyway and was happy about the company. Besides, the house was big enough. And even when Hermione had joined them again, he was still feeling well.

But it turned out more often, that they were no longer just three friends, but now, they were Ron & Hermione, the couple, and Harry, their mate.

If Harry'd only stayed with Ginny, the situation might have been a different one. But a short time after the war, Harry had realized that Ginny was ready to look forward, to get going in life, and he, he was not.

He didn't want to get married, he didn't want children, but he didn't want a career either. He just wanted nothing, and she wanted everything. It was obvious that it’d go wrong. So, they did the only reasonable thing and broke up before anything worse could happen.

"Harry, would you also mind saying something about this?"

Looking up from his toast, he noticed, Hermione was no longer arguing with Ron but now frowning at him. He glanced at Ron in search of help, but he just shook his head, eyes wide, biting his upper lip.

"I think we'd better get going."

Harry stood up and grabbed his jacket off the chair, while he heard Ron rushing after him. It was pretty sure the conversation wasn't over yet, but at least, he'd given them a break.

 

_Meanwhile in Soho_

"Hello? Earth to Draco?" Pansy hit him on the back of his neck, while she walked away towards the counter. It was her preferred method these days, when he was lost in one of his daydreams again.

"Can't you come up with something less painful?" he said, rubbing his neck.

"Maybe next time I'll just hex you." She drank her coffee with relish, peering at him over the rim of her cup. "Potter again, right?"

Draco just snorted and did as if he was back on reading the newspaper. Of course, it was bloody Potter again.

Saint Potter, who had guzzled his way through every thought that Draco came up with. With his ruddy green eyes, his fine muscles and his raven's nest of hair.

The truth was that Draco had always found him somewhat attractive. It was the character he'd found unbearable at school. Potter had always been the teacher's favourite, which was a position Draco had preferred for his own. (Except of course in Snape's lessons, but that had its very own abstruse reasons.) He'd always been a step ahead of him, in everything, Draco had considered worthwhile to achieve and he'd hated that.

Unfortunately, this feeling could not be put aside to this day. Plus, now, Potter was just, there was no better word, hot, and this made Draco fucking lose his marbles.

"I have to admit," Pansy purred and sat down next to Draco with another cup of coffee and two chocolate scones. "The long hair really suits him and also the fact that he finally looks as if he'd get enough to eat. But honestly, Draco, you're exaggerating."

She was right, even if he wouldn't tell her ever, but he really did exaggerate.

During their last hour of Defence, he'd hexed off Blaise eyebrows, because he'd caught Potter taking off his t-shirt. In potions, he had knocked over his kettle, because Potter had stretched out a few rows in front of him and Draco might saw a glimpse of skin flashing. This had never happened to him before, potions was his fucking speciality.

But he wasn't the only one. It was as if they were back in 6th year. The feeeling of Potter's eyes on him, every look burned into his skin.

Desperately he tried to convince himself that he needed those looks just because they were so different from all the others. No contempt or fear. Just curiosity and interest. And lust. A whole bunch of lust lay in Potter's eyes. It was pleasant to be seen this way. Although Draco got a little nervous at the thought of what might follow.

"Like I said, you exaggerate." She licked the last bit of chocolate from her finger an got up. "Come on, we have to get ready."

They made their way towards the bathroom when Pansy turned on her heels, blocking his way. "I think you need to tell him." Draco raised his browns. "Your chance might not be _that_ bad."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the bathroom door. "I tell you what: you tell Daphne, I tell Potter."

She rolled her eyes and turned on the water. "You know that's not going to happen."

"Exactly," Draco acknowledged, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the stack of dirty things in the corner. "Someone should do the laundry again."

As they got undressed, he watched her once from top to bottom. She was damn fit though she ate so much sweets every day. She was also still wearing the same bob just like back at school, and it always put a smile on his face, that even when she stood on her toes, she was only able to reach his chin.

There would never be a person as close to him as she was.

"Come on, recruit Parkinson, or we'll be late,” he joked, stepping under the warm jet of water.

"I'll do the laundry, if you go shopping, we’re running out of food," Pansy replied, after joining him into the shower. Then she grinned. "Interested in easing some of your tension?"

"Do we have time for that?"

She stood on her toes and he met her halfway. "If we do it quick."

"But you'd better not bite again," he smirked and took her by the hip.

"Just stand it like a man,” she hushed, and bit him in his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are love, so please spread them. <3
> 
> And if you like, do hit me up on [tumblr](https://evax3.tumblr.com/) as evax3 :)


End file.
